Many applications use animations to enrich a user experience. For example, animations may be performed in response to a user selecting a user interface element, advancing to a next slide, opening/closing a document, changing a view, and the like. These animations are performed within a window of the application. For example, one animation may be performed within a user interface window and another animation may be performed within a document window. Often it is desirable to create animations that move, resize, or cross these windows. These types of animations, however, can be difficult.